Sadness and Contentment
by Heachan
Summary: Rain is thinking back to when she first met up with Domon, before the tournament. Bad summary, but it's got it's deep mushy stuff. enjoy-


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the G Gundam characters. Also this story takes place after my other three stories, it's a one shot and takes place after they are married. 

She got on the train in a rushed manner. Everyone there was in a hurry as well, but she had an emergency that couldn't wait. It was something that she thought was impossible. All she could do now was go where she was needed. She had forgotten all her responsibilities, her schooling, her love; it all went on the back burning to this.

The phone call was something she wasn't anticipating. Her schedule was so rigorous, that it had no room for anything else. But this was probably the only thing that could pull her away from her busy life. A feeling inside her that told her she could not simply sit back and ignore this incident. There was no one else who could help like her.

She moved off the train in a rushed manner, pushing past strangers toward the exit. There was a continual sadness in her heart as the facts went through her mind. How could this have happened? How does so much happen in time between people who use to be so close. But aside from the sadness was a sense of excitement. She hadn't seen him in ten years. What would he be like? Would there be anything left of the friend she had known from her childhood? She wished they were reunited through better circumstances. As she walked out onto the street, she glanced up to see clouds overheard as a light rain threatened to drench her traditional kimono. She pulled out an umbrella and continued down the road. She didn't even want to stop to talk to her dad. Her friend needed her and she was almost there.

Rain awoke sleepily. Sun rays floated into the room from the windows, causing the room to be brighter then expected. She turned over to the person sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but smile at him. He looked to be so out of it. As though he hadn't slept in forever. But even though he was asleep, he still seemed so content. It was so peaceful. She moved up against him and he brought his hand around her waist. Apparently he wasn't sleeping as deeply as she had thought.

Here, nothing could hurt either of them; no it felt safe and warm. In this place, it was as though all the cares from before had vanished, like they never happened. But then if they had not happened then they would have never gotten to this point. So many memories came to mind. She brought her arms around him, in a protective manner. He let out a quiet sigh and leaned closer to her. Yes, if all the problems of last year hadn't happened, they would definitely not have been here like this.

It wasn't a large cemetery, really. And on a day like this, no one would be there. It made it easy to spot him. Just as she drew closer, he turned. Domon, the friend that she hadn't seen for ten long years. He had grown up so much and yet he looked so sad to her. It made her heart sink. Somehow though he managed a feeble smile. She gave him a small grin back. Even though they hadn't seen each other in such a long time not much had changed between them. She wanted to say so much but decided to remain silent, out of respect.

He finally rose to his feet and walked over to her. She found it odd that he was also being so quiet. He got to her and just stood there. She wanted to hug him so badly but held back. But it didn't matter anyway, before she knew it Domon leaned his head down, all his sadness coming out at once. He fell to his knees in front of her. He was soaked from the rain but it didn't seem to bother him.

Rain knelt down next to him, holding the umbrella over his head. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he leaned against her knee.  
"Oh Domon..." Was all she said. His whole world had in some sense been shattered. Everything that he had known at home was gone. She wouldn't leave his side no matter what. And even though they had soo much to do none of it was important right now. But whatever the future would bring, they would face it together.

"Rain." Domon said into her hair. She turned to face him, waiting for him to complete his statement. But that was all he said. He seemed so happy to be there with her. It was a look that she thought she would never see on his face. She was glad that their lives had finally slowed down enough for them to actually spend time together. It was nice not having such a tight day planned but to be able to do whatever they wanted. Rain snuggled up closer and let out a heavy sigh. Domon glanced down, raising an eyebrow. They would never be apart now, and she was so content with the thought.  
"Everything okay?" He asked her. "Yes, everything is okay, finally." She smiled even more.

Fin

Alright, Jen there you go, so I want a review. Especially since I didn't know how to end it. Since it's just a one shot.


End file.
